Remote control devices, such as the remote controls used to control TV's and stereos are well known. As microprocessors have become more complex, the number of functions offered in electronic devices have also become more complex. To handle the myriad of functions of today's electronic devices, remote controls have also grown increasingly complex. Modern remotes often have fifty or more keys. A common problem with modern remotes is that inadvertently pressing a specialized key can cause a change in function that is at least inconvenient and often is irreparable to the user of the remote. Prior art shows a number of attempts to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,381 to Von Arx (1999) describes a selectively lockable button structure that allows for simple and easy mechanical button deactivation and reactivation. The button structure is especially adapted for interface panels of various types of electrical equipment wherein there may be a need for button lockout once the equipment is installed. In one rotational position, the button is depressible (unlocked) while in another rotational position, the button is not depressible (locked). This prior art relates to electrical equipment, not electronic remote controls. Furthermore, it describes individual mechanical lock-out mechanisms for each key. Mechanical lock-outs are not economically feasible for production of modern remote controls which often have no moving parts other than a membrane switch.
The following three patents also describe mechanical solutions to the problem, and therefore, all are also not economically feasible for production of modern remote controls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,199 to Chew et al. (2001) describes a lockable button mechanism for use in a portable device. The mechanism includes three button elements aligned with three switch elements, whereby the button elements may be individually depressed to activate respective switch elements. The mechanism further includes a locking element interposed between the switch elements and the button elements, the locking element being slidably displaceable between a first position in which depression of the button elements is enabled, and a second position in which the locking element blocks depression of the button elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,979 to Grass (1994) describes a molded, generally planar, U-shaped plastic member that has a pair of lateral projections on one leg and a single lateral projection at a distal end of the other leg. The projections are received in recesses in mutually facing surfaces of a raised escutcheon rib surrounding a handle opening to locate the base of the U-shaped member in the path of the handle, blocking movement of the handle. A notch in the distal end of the leg having the single lateral projection receives a flat-bladed tool which is twistable against the escutcheon rib surface to deflect the leg inward and projection free of the respective recess to release the handle block. The recesses are symmetrically arranged to permit the handle block to be installed to block the handle ON or OFF as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,814 to Magnussen (1975) describes a lock mechanism for preventing the accidental depressing of a keyboard key. The mechanism comprises a stem adapted to fit through an aperture in the keyboard mounting plate, a return spring extending between the bottom of the mounting plate and the bottom of the stem for resiliently urging the key stem into a position normal to the mounting plate, and a locking key having on one side surface a latch adapted to fit beneath the edge of the adjacent keyboard key. The latch, therefore, prevents accidental depressing of the key until the operator first releases the locking key.
The following three patents describe rigid covers over keys to lock-out their function. The problem with this solution, in addition to the added mechanical component, is that the user (or the person setting up the system) cannot easily choose which keys are to be locked-out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,887 to Schmitz (1989) discloses a keypad with membrane exhibiting more or less rigid covers overlying the critical buttons of the keypad and making it possible to render an action on them impossible or more difficult. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,417 to Wade et al. (1995) discloses a rigid cover intended to overlay a button and exhibiting a hole such that this button can be actuated by a pointed object such as the tip of a pen. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,906,814 to Magnussen (1975) and 5,290,979 to Grass (1994) disclose control devices exhibiting members making it possible to mechanically lock certain buttons so as to prohibit their use.
Several electronic devices have internal or external means to lock-out specific keys on the device itself. For example, some high-end NEC plasma displays are reported to offer the option to disable all of the buttons on the unit, as well as a lockable IR function. The Cybermax FM transmitter can disable keys internally to prevent users from changing settings. The keys on the Smarthome thermostat can be disabled to prevent anyone from controlling the thermostat locally. To disable the keys on the Smarthome thermostat, a wire jumper is soldered across two holes on the circuit board. None of these devices are remote controls that have the ability to lock-out selected individual keys.
Some devices enable all the keys of a remote, or the entire remote function to be disabled. ED Systems provides a feature in their set-up program that enables the installer to disable the remote after making the appropriate settings. The High Definition Component Video Switch by Digital Connection offers a feature that disables all keys on the remote or the IF sensor on their switch. Systems that entirely disable a remote are substantially different in form and function than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,256,726 to Bejean (2004) claims a method of disabling the buttons of the keypad of a command transmitter intended to control an appliance for security and/or access control in a building The method comprises repetitions of the following steps: automatic disabling of at least certain buttons of the command transmitter after a command is sent, while specific buttons remain active to send at least a safety command; and cancellation of the disabling of the buttons through a specific action on the command transmitter. The present invention has the ability to lock-out individual keys selected by the user, which Bejean does not disclose.
A number of cell phones have a feature to temporarily lock-out commonly used keys to prevent numbers from being dialed when the phone is in a pocket. For example, the Sanyo RL-4930 Cell Phone has a Key Guard to avoid accidental key presses without blocking incoming calls or messages. Pressing and holding a key marked with a key icon, or going through a menu system enable the key lock feature to be enabled. This differs from the present invention in that it is not a remote control and that it only allows a pre-determined set of keys to be locked.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,583 to Martensson (1993) describes a portable radio telephone that has a keypad including a plurality of externally accessible keys. The keys can be disabled (i.e. the keypad can be locked) to prevent accidental actuation thereof by performing a predetermined order of keystrokes using two of the keys which ordinarily have an alternative function associated therewith. Thus, for example, depression of the # key followed by the ON/OFF key temporarily enables the keyboard lock. The lock can be disabled simply by repeating the same keystrokes. This also differs from the present invention in that it is not a remote control and that it only allows a pre-determined set of keys to be locked.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,308 to Stokes (1997) discloses a calculator with keys which can selectively be disabled. By holding down a number key or certain of the function keys for a predetermined period of time such as two to four seconds, the user can disable the selected number or function. This allows the calculator to be used effectively in teaching factoring and various mathematical properties and leads the student to innovate in substituting different numbers and functions in solving problems in the student's own way. For discontinuing all key disabling, a reset key preferably is provided. Stokes differs from the present invention in that it is a self-contained unit, not a device used to control a remote device. Also it does not transmit infrared or RF signals and the result of disabling keys is not disabling a RF or infrared signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,440 to Wathor (1989) describes the method and apparatus for locking out the keys of a personal computer keyboard when their functions are not needed. A lockout routine is addressed which is used to lock out the selected keys. It employs two special added keys: an end lockout key which is provided for indicating that the user wishes to leave the lockout mode and a lockout key. Walthor does not disclose a device that wirelessly controls another device. It also does not transmit infrared or RF signals and the result of disabling keys is not disabling a RF or infrared signal.
U.S. patent application 20040203604 by Pugliese and Pierluigi (2004) describes an electronic device including a keyboard having a plurality of keys with the keyboard having a key lock function that, when activated, locks the keyboard against unintended input operations. The keyboard is apt to be unlocked and at least a portion is unlocked by entering a sequence of intentional key entries. The sequence of intentional key entries allows the keyboard to be unlocked and preferably entering additional keys or operations. This invention employs sequences and specific inputs for blocking keyboard use on cell phones. It does not describe means for locking individual keys. Remotes for some specific applications prefer to limit remote control access to only some instruments on the network. The Simrad IS12 Remote Control/Alarm can completely turn off the remote input on a particular piece of equipment. The general procedure is as follows: on the instrument enter calibration mode, press keys necessary for the display to show CTRL and press the proper mode. The display will show the current setting—ON for remote control enabled or OFF for remote control disabled. The setting can be changed using certain keys. To set the selected mode, press the required keys. The display will then return to the main calibration menu. This system differs substantially from the present invention. In this system, each individual receiving instrument is programmed to enable remote control or disable remote control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,680 to Nykerk (1999) describes a remote control of a television receiver having a keypad including a time-lock key and another key; means for locking the other key for a time period specified by a user in response to a depression of the time-lock key; and a transmitter for transmitting a channel select signal in response to a depression of the other key when the other key is not locked. In a further embodiment, the remote control device has a keypad including a key; a processor for generating electrical signals in response to a depression of the key; a transmitter for transmitting a transmit signal in response to the electrical signals; a low frequency detector for detecting low frequency soundwaves; and an audio signal generator for emitting an audio signal in response to the low frequency soundwaves
U.S. patent application 20020078442 by Reyes et al. (2002) relates to an entertainment system and method for controlling the transmission of control information to an input device in an entertainment system. The system receives programming data associated with a broadcast channel and displays a show associated with the channel. The input device is then configured to operate in a first mode that suspends transmission of input control information entered via said input device, to the entertainment system. The user is guided by a menu that appears on the screen of the receiving device and follows the menu to select many options, including locking out functions of the remote. Unlike the present invention, this invention requires dedicated hardware and programming inside the receiving device and employs multi-step menus.
In the field of the present invention are remotes with various learning functions. For example, the ATLAS OCAP 5-Device remote enables certain keys to be programmed to a new function. The user holds a different remote up to the Atlas remote after entering a mode, and the Atlas will read and copy the code. The procedure is complicated, requiring more than five steps and key presses. Furthermore, it only changes the signal being sent from the remote, it does not disable the key.
Another remote in the field of the present invention is the Sony RM-AV2000 which has a large LCD touch screen display. It has a feature to disable all the keys and another feature to disable any changes in the set-up of the remote. It also has a feature that enables certain icons on the touch screen to be hidden. The description of the procedure is as follows: “ . . . while pressing the RESET key, press the key you want to hide (flashing). The pressed key changes to slower flashing and will no longer be displayed during remote control operations. To display it again, perform the same procedure again.” This remote has a touch screen display and therefore is much more complex and expensive than a standard remote and it only enables on-screen icons to be hidden, it does not disclose disabling of the conventional keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,802 to Olen (2004) describes a remote primarily intended for use by young children. A method of programming a favorite channel key is described. The production model of the remote shown in the patent, the Weemote, additionally uses a special code to lock or disable a specific set of buttons: the volume and the channel buttons. On the Weemote 2, to disable the volume keys, the user presses and holds the TV button for three seconds until the LED begins to blink. The user then needs to press the FAV button once and then press the “10” button. The LED then blinks three times. To disable the channel keys, the user presses and holds the TV button for three seconds until the led begins to blink. The user then needs to press the FAV button once and then press the “1” button. The 10 and the 1 button are located under a cover on the bottom of the remote, inaccessible to the child.
U.S. patent application 20050083173 by Konupek et al. (2005) describes pressing two specific keys, optionally marked lock/unlock, to lock the entire key pad (user interface) of a remote. The purpose of Konupek is to enable the owner to lock the remote's entire keypad whenever the owner is not using it, and to unlock the remote when the owner wants to use it. Therefore the function of Konupek is to lock and unlock the keypad frequently so that when it's not being used by the owner, the remote does nothing at all. The purpose of the present invention is for a one-time, simple programming of the remote to prevent inadvertent changing of rarely-used settings (zoom, picture size, sound field, etc.) that may be difficult for some users to reverse. The remote can still be used for all common functions at all times.
The last type of remote in the field of the present invention described here is exemplified by the Atlas DVR Digital Remote-Bright House. It has a Programming Channel Control Lock. By default, the remote control's channel-control capabilities are locked to the Digital SmartBox. The affected keys are 0-9, CH+, CH−, ENTER, and LAST. This guarantees that the user does not inadvertently change a channel on their TV or VCR. The feature can be de-activated to allow full access to these keys in the TV and VCR modes. To Unlock Channel Control, the user, on the remote control, presses CBL once; it will blink once. Then they press and hold SETUP until the CBL key blinks twice, then they release SETUP. Next they enter 9-7-3. The CBL key will blink twice. Then they press CH−once. The CBL key will blink four times. Although very desirable for its particular application, this system is fundamentally different than the present invention in the following ways. The Atlas remote still sends out a signal when the key is pressed, it only affects which device the remote controls. The Atlas remote only allows this change for commonly used keys. And the Atlas remote requires a special code sequence and a complicated procedure to make the change.
Inexpensive remote controls are typically comprised of an injection-molded plastic enclosure, a microprocessor with programming, a memory, a keypad, a transmitter and a source of energy such as a battery. None of the prior art discloses an inexpensive remote control that enables the user to easily lock-out the function of user-selected, individual keys. This prevents inadvertent changing of modes or settings that can be caused by user errors in key pressing, a child handling the remote, a pet walking or laying on the remote, dropping the remote, or placing something on top of the remote.